


starlight and his melody

by infadel



Series: eternal melody [1]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Drabble, Flirting, Gen, M/M, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 18:15:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8588725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infadel/pseuds/infadel
Summary: for there isn't any one in the worldwho jaehwan would sing forwho would sing for jaehwanlike him





	

they don't talk that often anymore, or maybe they do, but not in the literal sense of the word.

 

jaehwan messages him maybe every three days, catching up with sangyeob. sangyeob's life is incredibly boring, he is not flying across continents like jaehwan regularly does, so he volleys the ball back to jaehwan's court and lets the guy talk. it's often that three hours later, he would be stuck in a discussion with jaehwan about street jazz culture in italy, or something music-related and equally obscure.

 

jaehwan will be gone for weeks, and then he will call sangyeob, stranded in a foreign city. and he will insist on singing something to sangyeob, at three am in the morning, and sangyeob would let him. the melodic voice will weave through the static of the phone, unaccompanied, and sangyeob would find it the most beautiful sound in the world.

 

they catches up over coffee or a meal, once a fortnight at least. jaehwan buys, because sangyeob is still in school and incredibly broke. so sangyeob doesn't even let jaehwan pick up his chopsticks or do much of anything. he holds the cup of drink up for jaehwan to sip on. he grills the meat, places it in jaehwan's bowl, and sometimes even feeds it to jaehwan. jaehwan will laugh silently, will let himself be pampered, and when he has cleaned his bowl he would flash a brilliant smile at sangyeob. 

 

sangyeob buys him a bracelet when he passes by a street stall, because it reminds him of jaehwan. jaehwan buys him snacks from the cities he visits, a guitar, clothes - especially the branded ones that cost more than sangyeob's tuition.

 

its been six months since their last duet, and sangyeob realizes they are in a some. or maybe not. you're not supposed to know when you're in a some. also he has never been in a some, so maybe he's wrong and jaehwan is just really nice.

 

but there are evidences pointing otherwise, and sangyeob can't help thinking too much.

 

sangyeob has overheard sandeul calling jaehwan a mouthy little shit, but the jaehwan he knows is soft spoken, is lovely, smiles so much that sangyeob feels brightened when he is around jaehwan, and most importantly, speaks just enough.

 

jaehwan seems professional towards the people he works with, staff, managers, stylists, senior singers. but then he will turn around to smile at sangyeob, and sangyeob forgets that he is also a work acquaintance. he is made to feel like he is jewelry. precious.

 

and jaehwan often calls him "our precious sangyeobie"

 

so maybe sangyeob is in a some with a male idol. he doesn't know.

 

-

 

"are you free this saturday afternoon?"

 

"yes."

 

"my last free day before i start comeback promotion. want to eat some gopchang?"

 

sangyeob says yes, insists on buying, and jaehwan agrees but sangyeob knows he will just pay anyway when sangyeob is not paying attention. and sangyeob doesn't care, because he is focused on the fact that jaehwan wants to spend his last free day in a while with sangyeob.

 

the some theory re-surfaces, and sangyeob blushes a little.

 

-

 

they are in the middle of butt-fuck-nowhere, though still in seoul. sangyeob is baffled by the location, and then baffled by the fact that jaehwan's fangirl avoiding skill has been refined to this point. aside from them, the few customers are all older men who look like they need a smoke more than food.

 

while they are waiting for the food, jaehwan reaches over the table and places one side of his earpieces onto sangyeob's ears. the melody is not familiar to sangyeob

 

"something i found recently. i think you would love it." jaehwan says, and then he scoots closer so the wire stops stretching over the space between them. his hand lingers more than necessary over sangyeob's earlobe, even caressing a little.

 

when they eats, sangyeob has to be careful not to hit jaehwan's face. jaehwan whispers, retelling his latest trip in broken images and small laughter.

 

sangyeob nods at appropriate places, keeps refilling jaehwan's bowl with more gopchang.

 

he looks at jaehwan's grin, nods absently, and is distracted by jaehwan's lips. it's a lush pair. and it's incredibly close. the proximity is both nice and distracting. it's nearing the end of autumn, it's cold, the wind is slipping through the gap between the doors, but sangyeob is warm all over.

 

his focus goes in, out, in, out, like a camera whose lens has broken down.

 

jaehwan pays while sangyeob is distracted, and then somehow they end up in a karaoke room.

 

jaehwan hogs the mics at noraebang. it is not surprising to sangyeob, and he likes watching jaehwan sing. so he orders snacks and drinks, content to watch while jaehwan cycles through noraebang classics.

 

jaehwan is wearing a pink sweater, the same one he wears the day they sang 'i want to fall in love'. he has his back to sangyeob. he is tall, lean, and his shoulder is wide. so his back is easy on the eye, too easy, sangyeob wants to hug him.

 

he thinks about back hugging jaehwan. he thinks about back hugging jaehwan, and it's three songs later.

 

he thinks, maybe he is in a some with a male idol. with jaehwan.

 

the song is ending, and jaehwan grabs the controller, intending to choose his next song.

 

his back is still to sangyeob, and sangyeob finally, sneaks his hands around jaehwan's waist. keeping him there.

 

his thoughts settle down at once. he realized after seconds that it was a terrible idea. jaehwan has stiffened, almost frozen mid-action.

 

he makes to let go, but then jaehwan is pulling him back, both his palms over the back of sangyeob's hands,

 

"don't you dare."

 

and sangyeob thinks, oh, he is in a some with a male idol. with jaehwan. 

 

there is no gay panic, because sangyeob has that years ago. there is no idol panic, because sangyeob has known him for months, has made peace with the fact that one of the permanent figures in his life has a legion of fangirls and is famous. there is jaehwan panic though, because sweet, lovely, beautiful jaehwan is here and sangyeob is really, truly scared of fucking up. this is like suneung all over again.

 

but also, it's jaehwan. and sangyeob feels at peace with jaehwan. it's not the passionate love of drama. there is something calming about being with jaehwan. a quiet kind of mental healing.

 

words are escaping him, but jaehwan is a person used to tactile touches anyway. so sangyeob puts his chin on jaehwan's shoulder, presses a kiss to jaehwan's jaw, and whispers.

 

"hyung."

 

he hopes jaehwan understands.

 

"hey."

 

he does.


End file.
